This invention relates generally to a device for use in enterostimal therapy, which deals with the prevention or treatment of bedsores. Bedsores are commonly formed due to nonuniform pressure on the skin areas of patients who must spend long periods of time in bed. The main treatment of bedsores is to provide pressure relief, especially in those areas of the body where greater pressures are normally experienced by the patient. Because of the shape and structure of the human body and the foot, bedsores on the heel area of the foot are common among some hospital patients, such as diabetics who have circulation problems and patients with paralysis or skin problems.
The prior art discloses devices used as orthopedic supports, such as abduction pillows. Such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,504. In that device, the feet are supported on a single layer to prevent foot droop. A foot protector is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,233. The holding straps and surface contact detract from the operation of the device.
The present invention is directed specifically for the treatment or prevention of bedsores and provides an improved foot support which is not limited to orthopedic patients, but is useful for the treatment of any patient that might experience bedsores. The present invention allows a patient's heels to remain off and out of contact with the bed surface, whether in a prone, supine, or side-lying position. The present invention also allows for the expeditous application of medicants for the heel area (such as stomaseal) by the therapist. With the present invention, it also enables the patient to exercise dorsi-flexion or plantar-flexion and inversion and eversion at the ankle and flexion or extension at the knee or hip, because of the lightweight and noncumbersome structure of the present invention. Additional advantages of the present invention are the non-complex adjustment to accommodate different weights for different patients to insure enough layers for proper vertical support above the bed, without making the device exceedingly cumbersome on the foot; removable layers for periodic replacement due to hygenic considerations; and reduced pressure on the dorsal portion of the foot because of the crossed strap or parallel foot connections. The present invention enhances dorse flexion and reduces patient skin contact.